Various work machines and implements may have hoses or other plumbing lines used to deliver material from one part of the machine to another. In the agriculture industry, for example, agricultural material (e.g., nutrients and pesticides) may be sprayed onto a field by a self-propelled sprayer machine, and various commodities (e.g., seeds and fertilizers) may be planted or otherwise deposited into the ground using an air distribution system. The air distribution system may be contained on a single machine or extend across multiple platforms. By way of example, the air distribution system may be part of a vehicle train including a self-propelled tractor towing a commodity cart and a seeding machine, in which case the air distribution system may deliver commodity from supply containers on the commodity cart to one or more planting units of the seeding machine, which then dispenses the commodity into the ground.
Air seeding machines, for example, may be configured to cover a wide swath of field in a single pass. Large-scale air seeding machines may have five or more sections, including a main frame and inner and outer wings at each side of the main frame. To allow the machines to be transported on roadways, the wings may be hinged to the main frame so that they may fold up over the main frame and fit within a prescribed transport width dimension.